A parody of an angel
by Haunted Stiles
Summary: Meet Eavan Fynn. This is her story. Of the quiet pale girl who walks where angels fear to tread. And how even the most brilliant spiders can be tangled in the webs they weave.


Main Entry: lu·cid  
  
Pronunciation: 'lü-s&d  
  
Function: adjective  
  
Etymology: Latin lucidus, from lucEre  
  
Date: 1591  
  
1 a : suffused with light : LUMINOUS b : TRANSLUCENT  
  
2 : having full use of one's faculties : SANE  
  
3 : clear to the understanding : INTELLIGIBLE  
  
synonym see CLEAR  
  
- lu·cid·ly adverb  
  
She smiled , pale skin a stark contrast to the dirt and grime of the cell. "You know this is an unlawful arrest. I don't care what cock-eyed theories you have cooked up." Two white spider like hands wrapped around the bars and let her weight onto her heels.  
  
Backward..hell they don't know better can't rightly blame 'em..but I will.  
  
"Shut yer mouth!" The billy-club or whatever they called them here nearly hit her hands but the girl pulled away falling on her backside. "You know just why yer' here. Traipsing' round on private property. He could a shot you, missy I saved yer life!" Livid she stood. "PRIVATE PROPERTY?! IT WAS A PUBLIC PARK! But you think you can feed me an UNFOUNDED and moronic lie! My skin doesn't affect my brain." The lights flickered above their heads somewhere off a man yelled. "Sure little missy we'll just hold you for the night then your free to go." He smiled, you have spinach in your teeth old man, and hit the bars once more. Electricity crackled again and the florescent abomination above her head exploded. "BULLUCKS!!!"  
  
My name is Eavan Fynn and I'm not from around here.  
  
It was a frigid night, if it hadn't been so dark the icicles on the windowsill could have danced with the moonlight. But it was dark. Very very dark. And as Eavan lay on the poor excuse for a bed dreaming dreams she barely remembered and wished for so long to forget.  
  
Tires slid on ice, Mother was so calm the eerie serenity the she held sometimes when something particularly horrible was on the televisions. I hadn't seen that face in so long not since the man was killing all those poor ladies in the states. She grabbed me hand, so cold. "Hold on Darling everything will be fine. Papa has everything under control." Something hit the auto.hard. Mother moved as dolly did when Rufus got a hold of her, as if she had no bones at all. A crack and Mother sat perfectly still. "Mummy? Mummy?!"  
  
Two tiny white hands trapped behind a field of ice. A bird's dying call at it plummets to earth. A parody of an angel that smiles and sings a broken reckless song.  
  
Papa tells me to go back up stairs and I obey. I linger on the land and he cries. "Papa please come on! We're going to the cinema.aren't we?" "Be there in a minute darling." All that blood..  
  
"Wake up!" with a jab in the ribs her eyes shot open. "Wha?" The girl fell from her perch onto the concrete. "Get out." Her backpack in his outstretched hands, handling it as if she were toxic. Eavan grabbed it and stood. "Thank you. For.a memory, S'not the idea I had for my first night in the states but you know?" He stared at her the same look of unease he wore yesterday. The girl didn't much care any longer no alliances were going to be made here.  
  
New York was beautiful. It was so alive, even the countryside. The frost disappeared by the mid afternoon and the color returned to the world. With every new tree she passed ones she hadn't ever seen before, it felt like a road back home. One that strange child has walked countless times. A grin crossed over her as she hopped onto the side rail of the road, balancing for the tree's and sky, giving them a show of only basic pride less talent. Speaking to no one Eavan said. "Second star to the right and straight on till morning. Darling said." Doubt flew though her mind. What if this so- called institute was a myth.what is it was a trap.what if safety. "No.if anyone could have.no.Darling. He'd never been wrong." Our leader our corner stone, the only thing that keep me from the cold when they cast me out the same as everyone else. "'Hang a grey pendant from the highest tower. Hang a liar's banner for the sun. Hang a stranger in the pantry. Hang a rose for why you've come.' What the hell does that mean?! 'Damn me from pearly gates, give up your voice to the tyrant, find your path among the cobble stone.an emerald in the looking glass.' It doesn't mean anything.' A rustle in the leaves. Two soft blue eyes darted in the shadows as a cloud blanketed the sun. "Seek out those in sheep skin.that fly on silent wings.those beautiful monsters." 


End file.
